1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve used in an internal combustion engine of an automobile or the like.
2. Background Art
For a fuel injection valve used in an internal combustion engine, besides a filter provided upstream of the fuel injection valve to prevent entrance of foreign matter from the outside, there is a technique to provide a filter inside the fuel injection value to prevent foreign matter generated inside the fuel injection valve during the fabrication process from being stuck on a seat portion (valve seat). Foreign matter stuck on the seat portion can cause fuel leakage.
In a fuel injection valve disclosed in JP-A-2003-129922, a fuel circulator causing a fuel to circulate and furnished with a capability of guiding a needle valve is disposed upstream of the seat portion and a filter is disposed on the upper end face of the fuel circulator. It thus becomes possible to trap foreign matter generated upstream of the filter.
However, in a case where the filter is disposed to the upper end face of the fuel circulator as in the related art described above, there is a problem that foreign matter like burrs coming off from an axial fuel passage inside the fuel circulator and foreign matter generated when immovably press-fitting the fuel circulator to the nozzle body (valve main body) cannot be trapped in the filter.